puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vae Victis
Vae Victis sailed the Viridian Ocean in a never ending quest for PoE. Brennus was a chieftain of a Gallic tribe, who in 387 BC, captured the entire city of Rome except for the Capitoline Hill. Seeing their city devastated, the Romans attempted to ransom themselves by paying one thousand pounds weight of gold. When the Romans complained over the accuracy of the weights used to measure the gold, Brennus threw his sword upon the scales and said "Vae victis!", which translates to "Woe to the conquered!". History Vae Victis was founded on 22 March 2008 by Gammylegg. It's main goal is to train pirates to become effective officers. Emphasis is on improving Piracy stats and a general understanding of game mechanics. Public Statement Welcome to Vae Victis. If ye be a pompous popinjay, then shove off. We won't be having any of that here. On the other hand, if ye thrive on bashing Bots and stripping them of their PoE, then welcome a board. Work hard, fight harder, and victory will be ours for the taking. Crew Articles *Article #1 - No member of the crew may maltreat any other member of the crew... ...if there is anyone watching. *Article #2 - Lazing will not be tolerated by any member of the crew. When you join a pillage you will be assigned a duty station. You must remain at this station unless the Officer in charge (OIC) (see Commanding Officer) asks you to move to another station. Do not change stations without being asked to. Also, after battle immedately return to station. Repeat offenders who must be constantly reminded to get on station will be planked from the ship. Lazers will get a -1 booty share. *Article #3 - All crew members are expected to team in battle. The difference between making lots of PoE, and only making a little poe, comes down to how well the crew is teaming in brawl. If ye don't know how, ask after a battle, and someone will explain it. Offenders will get a -1 booty share. *Article #4 - Members of the crew will not desert in the middle of battle. If you need to leave, please do it before battle (preferably at a league point), so the OIC can replace you. Failure to do this may cause the crew to lose a brawl. This can result in he loss of thousands of PoE (which reduces your booty share) and commodities from the ships hold. Offenders will get a -1 booty share. Repeat offenders will be expelled from the crew. *Article #5 - Thievery will not be tolerated at all. Offenders will be stripped of all rank, expelled from the crew, and reported to the Ocean Masters (OM's). May they have mercy on your soul; because we sure won't. *Article #6 - There is no Article 6. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Join the crew. *Pirate: Have Narrow in Carpentry, Sailing and Bilging. *Officer: Complete crew training and hold Broad/Respected in in all Piracy stats, including Battle Navigation and Master in at least two. *Fleet Officer: Must have the complete trust of the Captain and the deed to a ship. Renowned in Battle Navigation, Grand-Master in two Duty Puzzles and Master in all other Duty Puzzles. *Senior Officer: Grand-Master in all Duty Puzzles and the willingness to take on responsiblilies for the crew like training new officers.